IN THE DARK
by Yumimaru
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre unas situaciones difíciles en la vida de hinata con yumi untio que oculta un terrible secreto.


"**IN THE DARK"**

Saga: 9

Capitulo 179: Revelaciones del futuro

¿Qué es eso que falta en mi vida?, aun no puedo entenderlo ,en estos últimos 6 años mi vida ah cambiado mucho, las personas ya no me tratan como un fenómeno, sino como a una persona común, y no me quejo eso ha sido maravilloso. Pero hay algo que no me deja ser del todo feliz, siento que algo me falta y no sé que es. El jefe dice que es algo que todos los hombres debemos tener siempre a nuestro lado y que hace que nosotros los hombres seamos felices, pero solo dice eso y cuando le pregunto a que se refiere, dice que con el tiempo lo sabré. También hay cosas que después de 6 años aun no eh podido entender.

1.- ¿Quién era esa niña de pelo rojo que se me quedo mirando mientras me alejaba de konoha?

2.- ¿de quién o qué eran esos ojos de forma extraña, ocultos entre la oscuridad de la noche, que me miraron fijamente mientras íbamos a rescatar a mi sensei?

3.- ¿Quién es Inner? Y ¿Qué quiso decir con…?

-----flash back-----

-con el tiempo sufrirás un gran cambio mocoso:

. Tu forma de pensar ya no será igual a la de un niño.

. Tendrás habilidades que jamás imaginaste tener.

. Tu cuerpo sufrirá grandes cambios.

. Serás el doble de fuerte de lo que eres ahora.

. Y sobre todo tu hambre despertara y controlarla será inevitable.-

-----fin de flash back-----

4.- ¿Quién o quiénes son los causantes de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana Ami?

5.- ¿Por qué yo no habré pasado por la etapa, al igual que Optimus, Eddie y Rex?

6.- ¿En verdad soy el guerrero de la profecía?

7.-¿ qué significan esas pesadillas que he tenido últimamente?

8.- y la pregunta que más me he hecho en estos 6 años ¿porque mi sensei corrió llorando cuándo le dije que no podía quedarme en konoha y espero hasta que yo estuviera en el aire para despedirse de mí?

Es cierto, porque siempre que pienso en mi sensei ese algo seme olvida completamente, ¿Por qué será? ¿Será que me acostumbre completamente a estar cerca de ella? o ¿podría ser que ese algo sea ella? En verdad no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que cuando pienso en mi sensei, todo es más fácil, ahhhh,lo que daría por volverla a ver.-

---------- inicio de pesadilla----------

En una inmensa oscuridad: una muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros, con un vestido blanco y descalza, corría despavoridamente con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo

-No, por favor no, se lo suplico deje en paz a mi bebe, no la lastime por favor, es lo único recuerdo que tengo de su padre, por favor no le haga daño-

Enfrente de ella se encontraba un hombre completamente vestido de negro, cuyos ojos brillaban siniestramente como estrellas en un cielo de noche. Y cuyo rostro se perdía en la oscuridad.

-jeje que patético es ver a una humana preocuparse por su cria jajaja-

El sujeto levanto con su mano a una bebe de pocos días de nacida que lloraba sin cesar, y sujetándola de su pequeña piernita la coloco arriba de su boca.

-me pregunto a que sabrá un bebe humano jajaja-

El maléfico ser despidió un sonido terrible de su boca y asustando mas ala pobre madre desesperada, abrió su boca y de un cruel y sangriento bocado se devoro ala recién nacida. La pobre madre al dejar de oír el llorar de su bebe, empezó a llorar mas.

-nooooooooooooooo, mi bebe ¿qué ha hecho con mi niña?

¿Por qué dejo de llorar como si nada?-

El hombre con una sonrisa burlona le respondió cruelmente ala angustiada madre:

-no ha pasado nada,solo me la he comido jajajajaja-

La madre al oír las palabras de aquel ser sin corazón fue hacia este con planes de acabar con él. Pero este siguió hablando.

-vamos, debería estar agradecida de que tu cría tenía un irresistible sabor. Apuesto a que lo heredo de su padre o aun mejor de su madre.-

La mujer al oír las palabras del hombre retrocedió hacia atrás

-¿qué quiere decir con un irresistible sabor? ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer conmigo?-

El hombre con una voz un poco más seria le respondió.

-o nada, nada. Por desgracia para mi hoy, no estoy en busca de una pareja para aparearme, y debo admitirlo eres muy hermosa, pero es una lástima. Ya que por desgracia para ti, hoy solo estoy de casería-

El hombre avanzo lentamente hacia la aterrada mujer, la cual al oír las palabras del terrorífico ser intento correr, pero este rápidamente la sujeto de uno de su brazo derecho y mostrando finalmente su rostro.

Dejo ver que era un joven de largos cabellos amarillos, con ojos de gato completamente rojos, ".estos causaron una aterradora impresión ala pobre mujer que ocasiono que esta se quedara sin habla.", y su boca estaba repleta de unos siniestros colmillos de los cuales escurría una gran cantidad de sangre.

-jajajaja por desgracia para ti primor, tu vida acabo aquí-

Lanzando un horrible rugido el ser se avalanzo sobre la mujer, cuyo últimas palabras fueron.

-¡! ¡noooooooooooooo! ¡!

---------- fin de pesadilla ----------

En ese momento un aterrado joven de cabellos rubios y con buena apariencia física, despertó desesperadamente llorando al haber soñado tan horripilante pesadilla.

-¡aaa! ¡nooooooooooo! ¿Otra vez no? Ya estoy cansado de tener ese tipo de pesadillas, ¿Qué significado tienen? ¿Porque me sueño ami mismo matando a esa joven y a su bebe?-

Y en efecto el ser siniestro de aquella pesadilla, no era sin lugar a duda que "Yumi prime" que después de años intensos de entrenamiento, había cambiado completamente:

. Su cabello corto y desaliñado, ahora era un cabello largo y bien cuidado.

. Su voz infantil, se había engrosado y hecho la de un hombre.

. Su altura había cambiado, ya no era ese niño chaparrito, ahora era un joven alto.

. Había cambiado aquella sudadera color crema, por una chamarra plateada.

.pero algo aun no había cambiado, su mente seguía siendo la misma mente infantil que la de aquel niño tímido de hace 6 años.

Dios debo meditar mas, para ver si puedo saber el significado de estos sueños.-

Yumi se levanto de su cama y sin ponerse una camisa ni zapatos se dirigió a la cámara de meditación de los guerreros del sol, en donde paso el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente uno de los mensajeros fue al cuarto de meditación, en donde se encontraba yumi, quien aún seguía meditando.

Carta para el señor Yumimaru Prime-

Yumi al escuchar su nombre completo salió rápidamente.

Si soy yo, pero por favor dígame Yumi –

El cartero sin hacerle caso le dio el mensaje.

Eh como diga, señor Yumimaru, esta carta es para usted se lo envía su hermano Optimus Prime.-

Yumi tomo la carta y apresuradamente la abrió para leer su contenido,enseguida la cara del cansado joven se lleno de felicidad.

Habrá una reunión familiar eso significa que vera a Eddie, Rex, Morrigan-san y a Pan-san otra vez, vaya hace 6 años que no los veo claro que iré a la reunión familiar.-

Decía el joven emocionado por volver a ver a aquellos con quienes vivio sus mejores aventuras de la infancia.

Continuara.


End file.
